There is a known arrangement for boost control, having two pressure sensors which each measure the suction-path pressure in one of the two suction paths. These measured suction-path pressures are each compared with a desired value, and one of two means of controlling determines a duty factor for a bypass valve on each of the two supercharging turbines from the respective control deviation values.
With the known arrangement, therefore, there are different suction-path pressures when the two pressure sensors do not work in an identical way, which happens frequently.